Spying Isn't Easy
by Theveryshygirl
Summary: "Just because I can read minds doesn't mean I want to" I i say "How can i trust what you just said?" "You can't" I say DickxOc (Hey Chapter 2 is finally up!)
1. Caught in Their Web

**This story is based off the New 52 Grayson comic book and does not follow a storyline from the series. Hope you enjoy**

* * *

My life has never been normal, for gods sake I'm a freaking demigod that's why. Every since I left home I've been on the run. People try to kidnapped me because of my fantastic mind.

No, no I'm not super smart and their nothing valuable hidden up there. Its because I'm a mind reader and a pretty good one at to. I only know this because some agency caught me and tested me. Told me every that made me special, from erasing people's memories, to altering reality in someone's mind. Some pretty scary shit if you know what I talking about. Lucky I escaped that place

Now everyone's after me, even these people called Spyral.

* * *

I was in a airport in England about to board my plane for France when things started to get suspicious. I sat in my chair braiding my light brown hair when I noticed a young man staring at me. He had jet black hair and blue eyes to kill for. He was very attractive, well you know for a rude person. I felt like saying, "What do you want?', but deem that to rude. Yet not as rude as staring at some one.

I saw him cover his mouth and mutter something under his breath. I made out the words, 'Its her'. Damn it your not to trust, I even thought you were hot.

"Shit" I say quietly. I get up and bring my floppy hat over to cover my face a little. I walk towards the exit of the airport when I was stop by a young women with black curly hair, and light brown skin. "Would you like to tried some perfume miss?" she asked

"No I'm fine, just in a rush" say trying to go around her. She steps right in front of me.

"No, no you must" before I could argue the women sprays me with the perfume. I start to get sleeper until I can't stand straight. I start to wobbly, before I could fall the young man who was staring at me caught me.

"37 grab Miss _Chambers,_and bring her back to the car" says The young women. Before '37' answers I black out.

* * *

When I wake up in an all white room, with no windows and no doors. I sit up from were I was just laying down and look around me. Three all white walls, two white chairs in the middle of the room in front of me and on the fourth wall their is one big mirror facing me, a window maybe to the people on the other side.

I stand up and look down at my outfit, long sleeve white shirt, white jogging pants, and white three quarter boots. My hair is uncomfortably down, its wavy strands resting on my shoulders

"Excuse me Miss Chambers, or shall I call you Dana" said a voice over a hidden speaker.

"Who are you, and what do you want with me?" I looking up and around.

"Well Dana my name is Mister Minos, of Spyral"

Well shit, got stuck with Spyral and there is no way out. Just have to wait this out. "You still haven't answer one of my questions"

'' Word has it that you have a unique gift, as you might say. The power of mind reading, but not just mind reading much, much more. Your only here because I need you for a little plan of mine, however I need to know if you really have this power" the man says. Oh crap really more testing and labs. He continues "So I'm sending in one of my agents.

Right after the word 'agent' I heard a sudden shift noise to the right of me. I turn and see a door appear out of nowhere. When the door opens a see a familiar person.

"Dana I'm going to have you read the mind of Agent 37"

Standing right in front of me was the young man who was staring at me at the airport, and caught me when I almost hit the ground. He was even more attractive with a gray and light gray pants

"You may begin" said Mister Minos. This .Was .Going. To. Be. Fun

* * *

**I hope you enjoy chapter one of my story. Please don't forget to review. I'll try to upload this story frequently. **


	2. Test Subject

I just stood there and so did he. How do you react when someone you don't know tells you to read the mind, invade their mind, you don't know. Well if I was you I wouldn't stand there like and idiot.

"Do it!" yelled Mr. Minos.

I'm sorry, is what I wanted to say but the words don't come out. I don't know how this is going end if I don't read his mind.

I held out my hand, and started to read his mind. Let me try to explain how I read minds. It's different to every mind reader, I suppose. When I read minds it's kind of like reading a book or seeing a slideshow.

When I enter the mind of 37 it all started with him being born. His name Richard Grayson, The basics, skip ahead to him learning to ride a bike , keeping looking, see him and his family preforming for a circus. Interesting something you don't see everyday. Keep looking find an important point in his life- oh, the death of his parents, an action that still affects him to this day. Look a little bit farther see him look for the person responsible for the deaths of his parents, skip more see when Bruce Wayne,billionaire, tycoon, business man, adopts the young boy.

I scan through his mind a bit faster, searching much more quicker, oh look he was Robin-interesting, he was Nightwing- interesting, he died? But didn't-…I interesting. He faked his death to all his friends and family. Woah. Ok all done... No wait there something a tad more interesting. The reason why he's here, the reaches faked his death. A reason that Spyral doesn't know, but I do! Haha. You can't keep secrets around me Dick Grayson. Ok now I'm done.

I leave his mind, everything slowly coming back. The all white room, the lonely window of which people I know are watching, analyzing me. Then I felt dizzy,and fall to the ground

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

I wake up in a dark room. I look down I still wearing the same clothes but I'm in a different room. I slowly sit up rubbing my temple. My head was killing me.

"Oh good your awake, I was wondering if you'll ever get up" I look over to the window and see a a lady with her arms cross behind her back.

"Who are you?"

She turns around and I see the lady who spray me in the face at the airport.

"It's not important at this moment, over there is your uniform for tomorrow. Congrats, for some reason he thinks your ready for a mission. Agent 47 will pick you tomorrow, be ready." She starts to exit the but stops before she leaves she turns and looks at me. "It's Helena, by the way" she closes the door.

I look over to the chair and see the uniform. I get up from the bed an walk over to the chair. I pick up the shirt. It was a long sleeve black shirt with red lines that run through the shirt. I pick up the pants with my other hand, they where army green cargo pants.

I hear the door knob open and I throw the clothes back on the chair. I look to see if Helena was coming back but it wasn't, it was Dick.

"Hey it's you, Dick right?"

He look surprised.

"Sorry about what they did to you" he says to me. Wow ok just ignore what I say.

"I'm not really suppose to be here, but I just want to let you know that tomorrow won't be easy." He steps closer to me , until his lips reach my ears. There watching you Dana still running tests on you. Don't try anything thing stupid, they do bad things to people who back stab them."

He moves away from me, but I grab his arm. "Your one to talk, mister on a mission for-" he cups my mouth shut.

"How do you know that?" I take his hand off my mouth.

"I'm a mind reader, I saw it dumbo."

He steps closer to me "You better keep this a secret or-"

"Or what? I'm not scared of you 'bird boy' " I back away from him.

He sighs in frustration. It wasn't full day on the job yet and I'm already making threats.

"Don't worried, I'm not as mess up as them. " he turns and walks away towards the door.

"Get ready for tomorrow" he closes the door.

To be prefectly honest, when he left all I was really staring at was that butt. I mean damn the most dangerous part about tomorrow isn't the mission, it's damn Dick Grayson

* * *

Hey guys i know its been like forever but i stopped updating this because i thought no one like it, but now since people showed an interested in it i'll try to update more.


End file.
